let me make it up to you
by Tommy.k.oneshot
Summary: jim dutch-ovens bones and has to make it up to him


It had been a long day aboard the u.s.s. enterprise, and Bones and Jim were both incredibly tired. The doctor had been working non stop filling out PAD's and treating a large chunk of the crew for the kamino chickenpox (a rather nasty virus that caused its host to break out in patches of scales), one of the engineers had brought the illness on board about two weeks ago and it had spread like wildfire. One of the first people who had contracted it was Jim's night shift acting captain, this meant Jim had been working overtime as the other man could only work reduced shifts.

Tonight however both the doctor and his lover had time off (as the acting night captain was now better). After their shifts ended at 10 pm both men staggered into their shared room and into bed after shedding their clothing.

Jim cuddled up to the older man, placing the doctors head on his chest. " how was your day Bones?" He asked kissing the top of his head

"I think we are almost through with this god damn pox epidemic." He sighed. " what about you?"

"The usual, nothing out of the ordinary today. However if one more person on my bridge gets sick I don't know what I'll do."

" I fucking hate space viruses."

"You know what will make you feel better? A Dutch oven!" With that Jim threw the blanket over mccoy's head, trapping the doctor under them, and farted.

"Aaah! Jim! No! God I can't breath damn it! Jim!" The dark haired man thrashed under the covers, smacking the captain's bare stomach. When he finally clawed his way out from under the blanket he gasped in the clean air.

" that's it, I'm leaving you," Leonard coughed, beginning to climb out of bed.

"Nope," Jim lunged forward and grabbed the grumpy doctor by the waist and yanking him back onto the bed. He then quickly shifted himself on top of Bones's hips and pinned him to the mattress.

"Let me up Jim," Bones huffed. He tried to look angry at Jim, but the doctor was biting back a laugh.

"Let me make it up to you, Bonesy," the captain grinned.

" and how are you planning on doing that?"

"You'll see. Just stay put." With that Jim slid off of Bones and got off the bed. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. The couple had quite the impressive collection of toys, bdsm and otherwise, but the sandy haired man ignored these and reached only for a leather blindfold that hung on a hook on the inside of the door.

Jim sauntered back over to the bed an tied the band around his lover eyes, then bent down to whisper in his ear, " now be a good boy and don't move." A shiver shot through the doctor's spine and he nodded. It wasn't often Bones was submissive, both men were switches, but Kirk lent more towards submissiveness, so this was a nice treat for the dark haired man.

Jim ran his hands down Bones's chest agonizingly slow, the ruff pads of his callused fingers tracing over the doctor. Jim pinched hard on both of his nipples, making the older man gasp. The younger man then continued to move his hands down his lover's body. When he reached the waistband of Bones's pants, he ran his fingers lightly under it, staring at the doctor's erection. All of a sudden Jim grabbed onto the pants and yanked them off his partner. As the cold air hit his aching hard on the older man moaned.

Jim grabbed onto the base of his partners erection and pumped him slowly with the slightest amount of pressure, causing the doctor to become even more vocal. The captain then lowered himself so his face was right above his lover's cock and kissed the top lightly. He opened his mouth, sucking on the head and flicking his tongue across the slit. Bones was a moaning mess below him, and the captain loved it. Jim took all of the doctor in his mouth with a bob of his head. The head of Bones's erection hit the back of his throat and he swallowed. Jim then pulled back, intentionally taking his time as he swirled his tongue around every inch of his lover. When he was back at the head he gave another suck, this one much more forceful than the last.

"Fuuuuck," the dark haired man breathed. His left hand was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, as his right hand snaked its way into the captain's hair, gripping tightly. This only spurred on the blonde. He dipped his head again, giving a violent suck on his lover once he had swallowed him to the base. The younger man continued to suck hard as he pulled up, his cheeks hollowed out. He plunged himself back down, humming. Bones was very quickly coming undone due to the blonde's skillful mouth.

Jim pulled up again, this time dragging his teeth up the shaft none to gently. Bones screamed, yanking on the captain's hair. The younger man bobbed his head back down soothing Bones with his tongue. He then pulled almost completely off, stopping at the very tip and sealing his lips around it. Jim then reached his hands under his lover's hips, lifting them slightly, and signaling the doctor as to his intentions. Bones began to buck his hips, fucking himself in and out of the captain's mouth. Jim closed his eyes and hummed as the doctor abused the back of his throat. After a while Bones began to feel a familiar tightness in his stomach.

"Jiiim," the doctor groaned. Jim intensified his humming in response. A few more thrusts and Bones came into Jim's mouth. The younger man swallowed all of his partner's hot seed and pulled off, letting Bones fall from his mouth with a pop.

Jim then crawled up to lay beside his lover, removing the blindfold from the other man and giving him a kiss.

" that make up for it?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

" most defiantly. You want me to..."

" no I'm ok for now, however I make no promises about tomorrow." This made sthe doctor chuckle. "So you still leaving me?"

"Not in a million years kiddo, and definitely not if I keep getting blowjobs like that."

Jim smiled, placing his head on his lovers chest. " I think I could make a habit of it," he yawned as he closed his eyes. Bones snuggled in closer to the blonde as the two fell asleep.


End file.
